A Unexpected Visit
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Rhett comes unexpected to Ballyhara after the hunt at Sir John's


_Please feel free to review. My fist language is not English, I', Sorry. This is the second story I have written, the first one will soon follow._

_Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler and other characters contained in these posts were created by and are the intellectual property of Margareth Mitchell or Alexandra Ripley. They are used herein without permission, but in the spirit of admiration and respect. No infringement of copyright is intended, and no profit whatsoever is made by the owner, creators, moderators, members or contributors of this site.  
Copyright 2005 Mrs.Scarlettbuler_

Scarlett rode home to Bellyhara as fast as she dared and that Half Moon allowed her to, she needed to get away from Rhett. It was too dangerous being as close to Rhett as she had been at Sir John's. The hunting had been amusing, she had to admit but she couldn't risk staying under the same roof as Rhett too long. "Why is he looking so damn good. Why did he have to look and smile at all those women, it's only me he should look at and gives his smiles too. Why can't it be me Rhett wants" Tears ran silently down her cheeks, the wind from the ride, dried them away faster then she could. Soon she would be with her precious daughter, her and Rhett's daughter. "If he only knew" she regretfully thought.

Back at Bellyhara Scarlett hurried to check on Cat, her daughter was soundly sleeping. Scarlett sat for a long time watching her before she finally went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily that night, her mind wouldn't stop thinking of Rhett. "He had looked so good but then he always does. There had been something in his eyes, the way he had looked at her. But she had never been able to read him…now, she knew he hadn't looked at her with that blank glare he used to. This thought brought a half smile to Scarlett's face as she fell at sleep.

¤¤¤¤

Next day Scarlett woke up to Cat trying to climb her mother's very huge bed, Cat getting frustrated with all her attempts failing, caused Scarlett to sweetly laugh at her daughter, while she took mercy at her and lifted her up to join her in bed. Mother and daughter spent a quiet time in bed reading a book Cat had taken with her coming to see her mother. When Cat had enough of being still, Scarlett raised from bed and dressed them both "Let's go eat breakfast Kitty Cat. Are you hungry honey" Cat's eyes beamed as she ran for the door with a loudly "Yes".

Much to Cat's regret Scarlett kept her daughter inside for the next couple of days, she couldn't risk anything with Rhett being so close to Bellyhara. On the fourth day Scarlett felt it safe enough to let Cat outside if she just stayed very close to he house and Scarlett was with her most of the time. Cat was not a child to sit quietly around the house all day, she needed to be outside and get dirty. She reminded Scarlett of herself as a child, except she hadn't been allowed to get dirty, but somehow she had always ended up being very dirty and being scolded by Mammy. Scarlett enjoyed all of her time with Cat, she really did, but she couldn't help thinking of Rhett and missing him. As much as she loved Cat, she couldn't make it up for adult company and a husband's love.

¤¤¤¤

A week after the hunting at Sir John's Scarlett felt it safe enough to bring Cat into town, Scarlett needed to do something, she had been locked up at Bellyhara long enough now. They ran into Colum outside the post office, it had been over a week since Scarlett had seen him. Colum wanted to know all about the hunt, right away he noticed the sorrow in Scarlett's eyes when she talk about winning the hunt and avoided to mention Rhett. Cat was playing happily in front of them. Scarlett was too occupied with Colum to notice the dark figure starring at her from the boarding house across the street. The stranger was starring at her, confusion and hurt and longing in his eyes. His dark eyes went to the little girl playing in front of Scarlett, his eyes took in her dark colours and beauty, a sorrow stirring in his heart as his thoughts went to another little girl. Soon his eyes was on Scarlett again.

Scarlett called for Cat "Cat honey, come we are going home again. Say goodbye to Colum darling" "Cat play" the little girl answered in a stubborn voice making Scarlett and Colum laugh. "I know you are honey but tea and cake will be waiting for us at home" that was more then the child could resist and with a pleasant smile she ran into her mother's open arms. On their way home Cat demanded that they sang her favourite songs, Scarlett gladly accepted, her spirit was high again and she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings.

Rhett's thoughts were running fast "Who was the man Scarlett had just talked to. And more important who was the little girl that so reminded him of his precious daughter Bonnie, just this girl had much darker features" Rhett didn't like what he felt, as much as he hated to admit it he was feeling jealous, Scarlett had seemed so at ease with the strange man in town. He had never before seen Scarlett talking to a man without flirting shamelessly with him. "I'm not in love with her anymore, but why does she have to be so attractive even in her plain dress" he wasn't ready to admit his true feelings yet. But Rhett had fully on purpose come to Scarlett's Ballyhara to see where she lived and what she had done with her life. He hadn't been prepared for seeing her right after having checked into the boarding house, why he had taken luggage with him he didn't know, it was not like he was staying. Now he found himself following Scarlett and the little girl, he kept his distance but was close enough to hear them sing. "She seem to be close to this girl" Rhett wondered why.

¤¤¤¤

Arriving home Cat ran to the door to see if tea and cake were indeed waiting for them as her mother had promised. Mrs. Fritzpatrick greeted the little girl "Well Miss Cat aren't you speedy for a girl your age. You will have to wait for your mother before having any cake" Disappointed Cat ran to the door again to look for her mother and ran right into Scarlett, who picked her daughter up and went to the sitting room for tea. Outside Rhett had stopped his carriage, he was debating if he should turn around and leave or call on Scarlett, his mind told him to run as fast he could, but his heart wanted to see her. "I have missed her more then I thought" he finally admitted. He started the horse again and stopped at the front door.

Inside Scarlett was enjoying her daughter's good appetite when it came to cake. Suddenly Mrs. Fritzpatrick appeared at the door announcing a visitor, without hesitating Scarlett asked her so show the guest in, thinking it might be Kathleen or Colum, the fact that Mrs. Fritzpatrick wouldn't announce them as visitors escaped her. Her smile faded and she turned ghostly white when she saw her visitor "Oh my God" slipped out of her mouth, "Well I'm flattered Scarlett" Rhett retorted with a mocking smile. Scarlett's eyes flew to Cat and she soon gathered herself and called "Mrs. Fritzpatrick, will you please take Cat to her room, at once please", disturbed with the news the little girl looked at her mother "No mommy, cake" she stubbornly pointed to the cake. Scarlett didn't know what to do when she heard Cat's words, she looked around the room to find a escape exit. Within seconds Mrs. Fritzpatrick returned for the child. "Will you please have someone bring a extra cup and plate Mrs. Fritzpatrick" Scarlett asked even she didn't want Rhett to stay long.

When the door was closed behind Mrs. Fritzpatrick and Cat, Rhett brought Scarlett back to the present with the words "Well I guess a congratulation is in order Mrs. Butler" Scarlett's eyes turned to his, fear, hurt and longing evident in her eyes "Hmm…yes… well…thank you Rhett. Here I'm Mrs. O'Hara" Scarlett's eyes started to wander again, but there was no way to escape, her best dream and worst nightmare had come true, Rhett was here and she couldn't hide Cat anymore. Rhett closely watched Scarlett, he was more hurt then ever, Scarlett had a baby, he hated the thought of her with another man "Damn her and damn me for letting her under my skin" Despite Rhett was hurting he saw all the feelings displayed in Scarlett's face; fear, hurt, love, longing, sorrow and more fear and defeat, "Why is she scared" Rhett was about to ask when a soft knock at the door broke the silence and made Scarlett mask her feelings "Come in" begged Scarlett and a housemaid entered with a cup, a plate and more tea and cake. "Thank you" Scarlett smiled at the girl before she closed the door behind her.

"Please do sit Rhett. How are you" Scarlett was a lost for words so she just made small talk while offering Rhett tea and cake, "How civilized we are and how silly I sound" she thought. Rhett cleared his voice, "Who is the little girl Scarlett" "Oh, she's my daughter Katie Colum O'Hara called Cat" "O'Hara, doesn't she has a father? Rhett asked with great curiosity, he had missed something about the girl, he was sure but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Well, as I told you I'm a widow" she paused before locking eyes with Rhett "But of course Cat has a father" she said looking very vulnerable. Rhett was confused with her behaviour; Scarlett never looked vulnerable and never explained things but he need to know. "How old is she Scarlett" "She was born on Halloween night" she softly replied. This time it was Rhett who turned pale "My God" he said looking her straight in her eyes "Who is her father Scarlett?" "You know me better that that to ask me that question Rhett" there was a hint of anger in Scarlett's voice but mostly fear "Now it will happen what I fear, he will know and take her away from me" "I won't let you take her from me Rhett, her home is here with me. I love her," she stated looking determinated at Rhett. "My God, she's mine. Scarlett one day I will kill you for hiding her from me. How could you?" he shockingly ask. "Well Rhett, what was I suppose to do, you divorced me and remarried before I could blink with my eyes and had the chance to tell you. How could you be so nasty Rhett" "I was nasty after you just running of without telling my mother where you went" Rhett answered just as angry as Scarlett. "I never just ran off Rhett, I left a note with your sister to give to your mother" Rhett searched Scarlett's face and eyes but he could see no deceit. "Well my dear, then I apologize" he looked honestly at her. "May I please see our daughter Scarlett"

¤¤¤¤

While Scarlett went for her daughter Rhett retrieved to his thoughts, "this is most unexpected but on the other hand, most of Scarlett's actions are and she always has a air of drama around her" he chuckled "God I have missed her…a daughter, I have a daughter" his heart sang. Rhett was attentive when the door opened again showing two persons coming in. Closing the door behind her Scarlett smiled at Cat "This is a gentleman I want you to meet. His name is Rhett, honey" Cat slowly turned her head towards Rhett, she didn't know what to expect from strangers, they often ignored her. "Hallo sweet girl, what a beautiful girl you are" Rhett said to Cat, his voice thick of emotions. Looking closely at his daughter he saw that she had his dark colours, except from her green eyes, he saw a lot of Scarlett in her but also a lot of him. He was very, very proud of being this little girl's father "They seem close. Scarlett most love this girl, their daughter" he thought with surprise. The sat around the tea table again, Scarlett released Cat from her arms, immediately the girl went exploring the cakes looking up at Rhett with her mother's eyes. "She is beautiful Scarlett. Thank you for this precious girl" Rhett turned his eyes from Cat to Scarlett, his look took Scarlett's breath away it was full of love and adoration. "Is it for me or for Cat" Scarlett secretly hoped it was for both of them.

When Cat's hunger for cake was settle she and Scarlett took Rhett for a tour around Bellyhara, to Rhett's amusement Cat refused to be carried, he admired his daughters independent stroke and noticed how relaxed Scarlett was with her daughter. Cat was allowed to explore and get dirty. "You have changed Scarlett. You have grown into a beautiful and charming woman" he softly said locking eyes with her, "Thank you Rhett," "I'm looking forward getting to know you again Scarlett." "I never took the time to know you before Rhett but this time I will" Scarlett promised. They didn't talked much more until Cat was in bed that evening, of coursed Rhett had stayed for dinner, he needed to be near his daughter… and Scarlett.

¤¤¤¤

Seated with tea and brandy for Rhett in the sitting room, Scarlett found the courage to asks Rhett; "What now Rhett, I won't let you take Cat away from me" "Why in the world I do that Scarlett. I see you love the girl and she loves you" "But you love babies Rhett, do you have more babies in Charlestont" Scarlett asked with a thick voice and tears in her eyes, she really didn't want to know of small Butler babies in Charleston, but somehow she need to know. "No, Scarlett I don't. You need a wife to have children and mine chose to leave me a few years ago" Rhett laughed friendly, Scarlett was more confused then ever in her life "Has Anne left you Rhett, but she loved you, I saw that when I was living with your mother" This time Rhett chuckled while he took Scarlett's hands in his own. "No, she didn't. I was more then half crazy when I married her right after the divorce. At the wedding dinner I got word that my divorce was withdrawn with the replacement of the Judge, who gave me one. Divorces would not be tolerated in Georgia. So my dear Mrs. Butler there is still just one Mrs. Rhett Butler, as you see" "Scarlett dropped death in her movements and just looked at Rhett with love and happiness written all over her face, after some time she threw herself into Rhett's arms. Rhett was more then willing to accept her into his arms and his heart. Scarlett stepped back a little and locked eyes with him "I love you Rhett Butler and I'm proud to be Mrs. Rhett Butler" she said with love in her eyes and voice, "I love you too my dear Scarlett" Rhett answered drawing her to him for a sweet kiss, a kiss that Scarlett deepened with passion to Rhett's delight. He had waited many years for her love. Later Rhett told Scarlett the story of his short marriage to Anne, he had been relieved when the message came, but also sorry for the young girl who loved him very much. He knew he never could have returned her love, as she deserved. The scandal was big but people forgiving, when he did all in his power to help Anne getting on with her life. Just before Rhett had seen Scarlett on the ship in Charleston he had arranged for Edward and Anne to marry, they both seemed happy in this marriage, Rhett finished his story. After that he wanted to know all about Cat, Scarlett gladly told everything. But her heart was heavy and her eyes full of sorrow, when she told of Cat's birth "I can't have more children Rhett, just as I learned the happiness children bring, I can't have more. I'm sorry" She couldn't look him in the eyes when she told him, knowing how much he loved babies. Rhett gently turned her face to his "It doesn't matter Scarlett, as I've told you before, it doesn't matter to me if we have one or ten children, I'm satisfied with the daughter we already have, my love" Rhett looked at Scarlett "Now tell me if you really love me with your whole heart Mrs. Butler" he looked intensely at her "Of course I do and always will" Scarlett said with love in her eyes and a hint of mischief only Rhett would notice, he laughed and hugged her tightly "I'm looking forward spending the rest of my life with you Scarlett".

The End


End file.
